


Gobble Gobble

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, I Don't Even Know, Large Cock, M/M, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thanksgiving, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enjoy your Thanksgiving everyone ;) Just like this guy did.





	Gobble Gobble

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's something for thanksgiving. I hope you guys enjoy!

Author’s Note: So guys. This is in fact, a thanksgiving special AND yes there’s gonna be turkey. And no….someone will not be getting fucked by a turkey…though it’s a extremely HIGH possiblity but I make no promises… AND MERRY FUCKING THANKSGIVING MY PEEPS.

;)

-

**_I used to HATE thanksgiving. Mostly because my family would drag ass and get together, expecting me to be nice but I just hated the holiday. I hated anything that would involve me having to be nice and come together with people I really had a dislike towards but then…_ **

**_But then one day_ **

**_All that shit changed._ **

**_It got changed by a whole fucking Turkey._ **

**_-_ **

I gagged loudly as the tentacle shoved itself further down my throat.  It tasted like..cranberry sauce. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as it rubbd its taste onto my tongue.

**_Gobble gobble!_ **

‘ _Fuck me…’_ I thought in my head bitterly but then as if the fucking turkey read my mind, it gobbled and moved its head towards the other set of tentacles that then came towards me, wrapping around my already restrained limbs. I struggled against them some more but they just tightened their grip on my arms until it practically hurt. I groaned loudly from pain and once I did so, they somewhat stopped their death-grip. That grip was a warning to stop struggling or they’ll do it again.

I cursed in my head when I felt the first cursory touch to my balls. It then became a more presistent touch before the tentacle that was poking at my balls then wrapped around them tightly, making my eyes practically bulge out of my eyes. It gently yanked and tugged at them which made my dick twitch firmly against my stomach.  The tentacles then angled my body into the missionary position with my legs spreaded wide open and my lower area exposed.

**_Gobble gobble. You don’t enjoy Thanksgiving you say?! GOBBLE GOBBLE!!! Let’s change that!!_ **

Oh my fucking god this turkey wasn’t making this whole situtation any better. NOT BETTER AT FUCKING ALL.

That’s when I felt a tentacle poke at my winking pink entrance. I couldn’t bit my lip because my mouth was quite right at the moment. Drool escaped down the corners of my mouth and salty tears followed gravity as I laid my head back, the smell of cranberry sauce and thanksgiving turkey filling my nose.

 _‘Sweet jesus…’_ I thought in my head,gurgling moans as the tentacle around my balls continued to steady tug and gently yank at them before juggling them around like some circus pins. Pre-come escaped down the tip of my cock, swelling from the pleasure that the oh-so-sweet tentacle was providing me right now. God fuck me now…

The tentacle that was prodding at my entrance lightly then forced itself inside, causing my eyes to widen in shock as I felt it worming its cold body inside of my twitching and clenching barrier. I arched my back as it wiggled along inside, bumping along inside of my walls.

**_My my…look at the one who doesn’t like Thanksgiving. Gobble Gobble. You just needed something up yer’ arse ayeee?! Hahahaha! Goobbble Goobleee!_ **

_‘I swear to fucking god if that turkey doesn’t shut up-_ ‘

But before I could finish my threat, the tentacle inside of my barrier brushed up against a certain spot inside of me. I let out more muffled moans as the tentacle then pulled back some, gliding right back over that spot again. It then pulled back out a bit further until it was almost out of my hole before it forced itself back in, going in deeper than ever which made me let out a muffled scream. _‘FUCCKKKKKK!’_ was the one word I was screaming internally in my head as the tentalce pounded away eagerly at my entrance along with the tentacle in my mouth matching pace to the tentacle pounding my hole.

**_Just look at youuu…So adorableeee!_ **

I felt my cheeks getting flushed as I arched my back, allowing the tentacle to hit that one spot inside of me that made me nearly lose conscious from so much pleasure it was delivering me. I could feel pleasure just building up inside of me, making me get closer and closer to the oh-so-good edge…Just a few more strokes…and I’m there..

But then the tentacles came halting stop. The tentacle in my ass slowed down until it just stilled there – inches away from  my spot.

 _‘Pleaseee I need more…’_ I practically begged in my head, wanting more of the good stroking. That’s when I heard a shifting sound coming from the spot where the fat ass turkey was –

Wait…where did the turkey go?

I peered up, looking around the room for the turkey but I couldn’t him. That’s when I heard footsteps coming closer towards me. Then I looked up and my eyes widen.

Dangling above my face was a fucking, at least about 11 and half inches sized cock. It tilted and jerked. And landing directly on my face was a thick stream of pre-come. I grimaced as I opened one eye then I saw the owner of such of monster.

Standing over me was a tall young man with the features of a turkey but he was more human. He had his hands on his hips as he looked down at me condescendingly.

**_My my…Let me see now…Its my turn to see what pretty mouth can do._ **

That’s when he crouched down, his cock’s tip directly poking at my lips. He then leaned and crawled forward before wiggling his hips, forcing his cock into my mouth alongside the tentacle that still swarmed my mouth with the taste of cranberry sauce. Then his cock replaced the taste with the flavor of… _turkey?!_

Just gonna shove a whole dinner down my throat huh?

He let out a moan that resembled something of a gobble before he leaned down some more until I could feel the heat of his breath against my aching and twitching cock before I felt that warm heat enveloping my cock which made me moan deep within my throat which made him moan as well. The tentacles that were holding my wrists down soon loosen their grip as I moved my hands up towards his warm asscheeks and I squeezed and played with them as I eagerly sucked at his cock.

He shared the same eagerness as I thrusted my hips upward and he greedily took it, enjoying the fact that I was fucking his face. Then the tentacle in my ass started to thrust back in and out of my barrier again, hitting that spot again and causing overwhelming pleasure to my senses, making me feel a sensory overload as I let out a reverberating moan and I drove my hips upward, feelinf the warm closing of his throat around my cock as he gagged. I released my load deep into his throat, having plugged his whole mouth, I forced him to drink me down. He did it greedily.

Then he started to fuck my face, battering the back of my throat which made my eyes roll along with the fact the tentacles that were still wrapped around my body started to pulse and thicken. That’s when he let out a loud gurgled moan and he released in the depths of my throat, his balls pressed firmly against my nose as I shoved two fingers into his ass which made him arch his back in full on surprise, also it made him shoot more of the sweet-tasting load. Then combined with that, the tentacle in my ass finally released and I let out a muffled groan as I felt it gushing inside, sending stars behind my eyes. I felt so much release as the tentacle in mouth also released, its come tasting of sweet potato pie…

Finally he pulled his cock out of my mouth, stringy bubbles of saliva mixed with cum decorating my face once he did so, releasing a spurt of cum on my face – adding onto the debauched look I already had. I slowly withdraw my fingers from his tight entrance and he pulled away from my cock.

**_I hope this…little endeavor helped…_ **

I looked at up at him as the tentacles receded away from me, leaving me gaping and aching like hell.

_‘It most certainly did.’_

That’s when my vision gotten clouded and foggy and then I passed out.

-

I woke up the next day on Thanksgiving morning in my bed. I was tired and exhausted out of my mind but I immediately hopped out of bed. But that was a bad idea as I felt every muscle in my body ache. I could already smell my mom’s cooking.

I staggered towards  my dresser, getting out some clothes because I was naked and aching. My jaws were aching as well.

“Allen, come on down and help me dress this turkey!”She shouted and I shouted back even though it hurt to, “I’ll be right down!”

Just as I was about to walk out of my room and help my mom prepare for Thanksgiving, I looked onto my nightstand where I saw a small little turkey figurine along with a  note. I walked over to it, limping a bit as I reached the nightstand and picked up the note.

There it read,

**_Allen my dear, I do hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving because I sure did ;)_ **

**_Loves and Kisses from the Thanksgiving Turkey._ **

**_P.S, Hope you enjoy the figurine._ **

I chuckled softly as I then turned away, grabbing the figurine and then I rushed out of my room though I was limping most of the time. I closed the door behind me and I rushed downstairs. I went for the kitchen as I saw my mom already starting to stuff the uncooked turkey.

“Well hello sweetheart, nice to see you up.”She said smiling and I nodded with a small smile on my face before rushing to the dinner table and placing right in the center where there were decorations for Thanksgiving on the table, the turkey figurine.

Yep…I think I’m gonna like this Thanksgiving.

-

The End.


End file.
